


The Thief and the Guard

by saltbeard



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Bottom Dwalin, M/M, Nipple Play, Role Reversal, Smut, Top Nori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltbeard/pseuds/saltbeard
Summary: I kind of wanted to do a Nori is a guard and Dwalin is a thief story, but it very quickly degenerated into smut. I decided to post it anyway.





	The Thief and the Guard

Dwalin slowly lifted his leaden eyelids. It was difficult to make sense of where he was under the dim light, but it wasn’t the first time he’d awoken someplace unusual. Wherever it was, Dwalin had been sleeping deeply, dreamlessly, with no recollection of the events of the previous night. As his senses returned, he found himself feeling a little uncomfortable; he was lying with both arms above his head, with a warm, viscous trickle of drool sliding down his chin, pooling within the thick hairs of his coal beard. His neck and shoulders felt a little tense. He attempted to reach down to wipe his mouth dry, and get into a more comfortable position, but his brawny arms resisted with the grating clang of metal against metal. This perplexed Dwalin, and he attempted to pull his arms down with more force. They wouldn’t budge. He grunted, trying to wriggle free, but he felt the tightness of soft leather wrapped around his wrists, holding his arms in place. He was now fully alert.

Looking around the room, he knew that he was in his home, his living room. He recognised the furniture, though it had all been shifted to create a space in the centre of the room, which was where he hung, suspended. The shutters on the windows had been closed, as well as all the doors, allowing for very little light beyond the weak glow of several candles that had been placed around the room. He looked up and observed that indeed his hands were bound by leather straps, which enveloped metal cuffs that had been secured to the iron chandelier which dangled from the ceiling, one per hand, each positioned directly above his shoulders. Similar straps encircled his ankles, holding his feet together, so that he could not kick out without his wrists taking the full strain of his weight. Dwalin found himself in a precarious situation. He was wearing nothing but the loose fitting cotton shirt and pants that he donned before heading to bed each night. His attempts to struggle loose were in vain, and he started growling as his anger intensified. He did not like feeling so vulnerable.

His audience, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy Dwalin’s show of frustration immensely. As the smug chuckle behind him grew louder, Dwalin ceased resisting, trying instead to turn around to catch a glimpse of his captor, to no avail.

“Ah, the thief awakens.” 

The voice was smooth, silky, with a cocky lilt that only infuriated Dwalin all the more. He recognised the voice. Nori, Captain of the Guard. Dwalin had heard rumours about him, that despite holding the title for less than a month, he had an unprecedented aptitude for investigative work, with a rather unorthodox style that taken a number of big names in the underground criminal scene of Ered Luin completely by surprise. Dwalin had checked up on Nori, of course, because countless heists and years of burgling experience had taught him that meticulousness was the key to not getting caught. But he hadn’t been overly impressed with the newly-appointed Captain. In the week that Dwalin tailed Nori, he didn’t see anything particularly extraordinary at all. There were no great busts, no arrests of any notorious criminals, at best, Nori succeeded only in putting away a handful of petty thieves. Despite his bulk, Dwalin was adept at moving through the shadows unnoticed, but if Nori truly was as good as they said, surely after a week of being followed he might have begun to suspect _something_. Dwalin had come to the conclusion that despite being a rather handsome dwarf, with eccentrically styled copper hair, eyebrows, and beard and a lithe, graceful physique, Nori wasn’t a threat, and it was safe for Dwalin to carry on doing what he did best. Given the current circumstance, Dwalin now realised that he had never been so wrong.

“It seems you were rather busy last night, Dwalin,” he derided smugly, tsking as he took his first step out of Dwalin’s blind spot. Dwalin twisted his neck as far as possible only to catch the faintest hint of the Captain’s silhouette in the outer reaches of his peripheral vision. “You picked up a rather nice collection of gems, if I’m not mistaken.” Memories of the night before flooded back, and yes, Nori’s accusation was true. It was a heist he’d be working on for months, before Nori had even been appointed. The robbery had gone off without a hitch, Dwalin had executed the plan _flawlessly_. There was no way anyone should have even _suspected_ the jewels were missing, let alone enough evidence for one to point the finger at Dwalin. Nori was bluffing.

“You have no right,” Dwalin roared with his deep, gruff voice, “to enter my home and bind me like this. Untie me and leave at once!”

The silence lasted momentarily before Nori began chuckling again. Unable to control himself, it wasn’t long before the stifled sniggers erupted into a boisterous laugh. Nori revelled in his amusement to Dwalin’s wrath. Dwalin tried to pull himself free once again, if only so that he could punch Nori in his perfectly sculpted face, but the laughter died, and Dwalin suddenly felt Nori’s warm, moist breath blowing against the hairs running down the back of his neck. “Oh Dwalin,” Nori sighed, “I think we both know that’s not going to happen.” 

To make his point, he reached around Dwalin’s broad chest and wrapped his spry fingers around each of his taut nipples, and gave them a tight squeeze. Dwalin snarled at the sharp pain, to which Nori responded with a firmer grip. As much as it stung, Dwalin found himself stimulated by the touch of his erogenous nipples, and against his will blood began to pulse through the veins of his thick cock. Caught up by the sensation of pleasure and pain, Dwalin failed to fight back against the sudden attack, and instead quietly submitted to the pressure of Nori’s fingers whilst hoping that the Captain didn’t notice the effect he was having. Waves of fire burning through him, cock throbbing with each ripple, Dwalin hung his head, gritted his teeth, and endured.

Nori was appeased by Dwalin’s compliance. “There’s a good boy.” Dwalin felt Nori’s breath against his neck once again, only this time his skin felt more sensitive. “Now, about those gems.” Dwalin’s muscles tensed. He wasn’t going to talk, he had no intention of giving Nori anything, and unconsciously he was bracing himself for whatever Nori might do next. Nori was watching Dwalin like a hawk, and nothing escaped his scrutinising eyes. “Dwalin, there’s no need to feel anxious.” He glided around the suspended dwarf, until his hazel-green eyes glistening in the candlelight were staring directly into Dwalin’s heart. He was dressed in a thick, fur lined, leather tunic which draped loosely all the way down to his tall boots, over a woolen undershirt and leather pants. Around his waist was a belt with a number of sheathes for different weapons and tools he kept on his person. There was no telling how many hidden items he was carrying, however. His auburn beard was intricately plaited, and he wore his hair in a triple mohawk style, his long eyebrows interlocking with his braids. Up close, Dwalin couldn’t help but admit to himself that the dwarf looked gorgeous, and he savoured the thought of what the Captain might look like without all those clothes, and how pleasurable it might have been, had they met under more amicable circumstances. Nori quickly brought Dwalin out of his daydream. “If you just tell me where you’ve hidden them, I will let you go and be on my way. As simple as that. Everything will be fine.” Smiling warmly at Dwalin, he traced a finger over the thin layer of cloth that enveloped Dwalin’s sternum.

As much as Dwalin appreciated the way Nori looked, it didn’t change the fact that he had entered Dwalin’s home and taken him prisoner. That was unforgivable. _I can take whatever punishment he can deal_ , he thought to himself. Glowering at the Captain, Dwalin spat. The saliva caught Nori on the cheek, but if he was offended by the insult, he gave no indication. His expression didn’t change at all. His smile and gaze unwavering, Nori simply replied, “I was _hoping_ that might be your answer.” The hand trailing along Dwalin’s shirt stopped, and with one quick motion Nori clawed the fabric and jerked his arm back, ripping a hole in Dwalin’s shirt that revealed his solid abs, covered in a thick coat of black hair. It had all happened before Dwalin could even blink, and he was taken aback by the tremendous speed. It was as though in the week he’d spent checking Nori out, the Captain hadn’t even begun to reveal his _true_ strength, as if he had merely been allowing Dwalin to see only what he wanted Dwalin to see. 

Almost as immediately as he had attacked, Nori had relaxed again, calmly lifting the rag to his face to wipe away the spittle. Once clean, he released the small shred of Dwalin’s shirt, letting it to fall to the floor. “I’m going to have fun figuring out how to make you talk,” he informed Dwalin.

For a moment, Dwalin was afraid of what Nori might do, but then his fury took over again, and Dwalin began struggling. He pulled his arms towards the ground with all his might, that he might tear the chandelier from the ceiling, but it simply wouldn’t budge. Dwalin growled again. “When I get out of here, I’m going to end you!”

Nori just smirked. “You know, I’d be almost tempted to let you try, if I wasn’t here on business.” He placed both hands on Dwalin’s muscular chest, and slowly drew in his fingers to catch large clumps of Dwalin’s clothes. He then proceeded to pull Dwalin’s garb to pieces, ripping two large holes that exposed Dwalin’s nipples. Nori tore at them again, until his muscular, fur-lined chest and stomach were revealed. With his front exposed, Nori worked his way behind Dwalin and yanked off the back of Dwalin’s shirt, that had been hanging on desperately by the remains of the sleeves, with one fell motion, until his upper body was entirely naked, the shreds of his shirt scattered around him. 

Nori seemed to be admiring Dwalin as he made his way back around into his field of vision. “You’re definitely one of the finer specimens of scum that roams my streets,” Nori commented. “I think with a bit of training I might be able to make something of all this. I think you would look quite nice wrapped around my finger.” Nori held up his fist with his pinkie extended, to emphasise the point.

“You’re mad if you think I’d _ever_ be one of your mutts,” Dwalin growled back. “You come into my house, bind me, humiliate me, and you think I’m just going to roll over and beg?”

Once again, Nori demonstrated his agility, springing forward before Dwalin even had a chance to react. Nori’s deftly fingers wrapped themselves around Dwalin’s semi-erect penis, his lips hot and wet against Dwalin’s neck, whiskers tickling the skin. “By the look of things, _I_ think you’d enjoy such a fate, dog.” He gave Dwalin’s cock a gentle squeeze, which only caused it to pulse larger with another rush of blood. Once again, Nori had caught Dwalin off guard, and the great dwarf, who at such close range was perfectly capable of overpowering the Captain with a well timed headbutt, failed to react with anything more than a salacious moan. “I think that by the time I’m through with you, not only will I have those gems you stole, but I’ll have you _wanting_ to give me everything I desire.”

Dwalin swallowed as Nori’s hand moved down to cup his balls, giving his scrotum a playful tug. He remained motionless as Nori’s hand proceeded to slide around his hips and over the cheek of his firm arse. Nori pressed his fingers against the rim of Dwalin’s hole and he was powerless to stop the whimper that escaped his lips. Dwalin was as hard as possible now, his foreskin pulled back with the sensitive head of his cock tenting against his pants, leaving a damp stain as hot precum condensed at the tip. Nori rubbed against Dwalin’s hole with his fingers, and Dwalin lustfully yearned for him to finish tearing off his clothes so that he might feel skin against skin. 

Nori, it appeared, was able to read Dwalin’s mind. “Beg me,” he demanded.

Dwalin was at a loss. He was completely at Nori’s mercy. The Captain saw right through Dwalin, straight into his soul, his desires, his lusts. 

“Please,” Dwalin asked shamefully. “Please, take off my pants… and fuck me.”

“Oh, so you want to be fucked, do you?” Nori teased Dwalin, pushing harder against his hole. The sensation against his rim was overwhelming. “You want me to use you for my own pleasure, and you would get off on that?” Snickering, Nori removed his hand from Dwalin’s arse, replacing it with something that felt much thicker. Dwalin felt the cold steel of Nori’s belt touch the small of his back, the smooth leather and fur of his tunic brushing against his skin as he pressed himself close, arms encircling Dwalin’s solid frame once again to tease at his bristling nipples, sending shivers of euphoria throughout his body. “Beg for it again, like the dog you are.”

Dwalin felt weak, his body shuddering at Nori’s touch. He wanted Nori bad. “Please…” he begged again, but Nori quickly interjected.

“No,” he snapped. “No words. Beg like a dog.”

“A… a dog?” Dwalin asked, and Nori twisted his nipples hard in response, washing Dwalin in a sweeping tremor of pain. It was difficult to bring himself back to his senses. _Does he… does he want me to bark?_ It was humiliating, but Dwalin wanted to be fucked badly. “W...Woof,” he barked. “Woof!”

Nori was pleased by Dwalin’s subservience. He removed his hands from Dwalin’s nipples and clutched the seam his pants. With surprising force, Nori tore Dwalin’s pants asunder, and cast the pieces aside. Dwalin was completely exposed now, utterly naked. His heavy, thick cock was leaking precum, and Dwalin felt it trickle down the shaft to get caught in the dense bush at the base. Dwalin felt Nori return to his arse and by instinct Dwalin relaxed towards him, welcoming him. His breath was staggered by desire. Feeling Nori’s girth pressing against him, ready to enter him, was intoxicating. Dwalin began grinding his rim against the head of Nori’s cock, relishing unabashed in the pleasure it gave him. He groaned, louder this time, as he allowed his lust to consume him. He was loosening up, relaxing, ready to swallow Nori’s cock whole.

“You want it, don’t you?” Nori asked.

“Y… woof,” Dwalin answered, correcting himself before he said the wrong thing, with a nod of his head.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Woof!” Dwalin barked again, louder and more assertively.

“You like being my dog, don’t you?”

“WOOF!” Dwalin roared.

Nori began to push harder into Dwalin, his arse readily taking Nori’s greased cock. It’s thickness and length surprised Dwalin, but the fullness felt wonderful as he took more and more of Nori inside of him. It wasn’t long before he felt Nori poking against his prostate.

“Gnnnggh,” Dwalin couldn’t contain himself. “Oh Nori, fuck me. Fuck me hard.” Nori allowed the transgression as he thrust his cock forcefully inside of Dwalin, repeatedly, rhythmically, with each shove Dwalin released moan after moan of pleasure as he breathed loudly and heavily. The feeling was intensified as Dwalin felt Nori’s left hand reach around to resume playing with his nipple. It felt so good. He wanted more. So much more. He wanted to kiss Nori. To wipe that smug grin off his face by piercing his tongue through his lips. He wanted to be kissed in return, to feel Nori lick his body, to nibble at his neck and earlobe, he was certain Nori was just as skilled with his mouth as he was with his hands. He wanted to taste Nori, to take that huge cock of his into his mouth and gag on it as jets of cum spurted onto the back of his throat. He didn’t think it was possible to want a dwarf so much. But he wanted Nori, to please Nori, to give himself to Nori. His lust was insatiable. 

Drenched in sweat, Dwalin rocked back and forth in time with Nori’s thrusts, taking his cock as deeply as he could. His own cock ached, primed to orgasm. There was so much stimulation, so much pleasure, Dwalin was beginning to feel light headed, dizzy, as though all the blood in his body was pumping through his cock. He was panting, tongue lolling, drooling, like the dog Nori accused him of being. Dwalin didn’t care anymore. He had given Nori his pride along with everything else for this pleasure, and it was worth every moment. 

Suddenly, Nori released Dwalin’s nipple, and his hand worked it’s way down to Dwalin’s throbbing member. With one final plunge into Dwalin’s prostate, it only took three pumps before Dwalin released his load, firing his cum across the living room, creamy white drops splattering over the stone floor and furniture. “Grrrrrrrgggggghhh,” Dwalin grunted as his energy left him, and he hung limply, feeling full and content. 

“Well, someone’s enjoyed himself,” Nori said from behind. He swaggered before Dwalin once again, fully clothed, and not the least bit dishevelled from the heated activity not moments before. What was even more perplexing was that Dwalin arse still felt completely full; Nori’s cock, or something, was still pressing against his prostate.

“What… What is the meaning of this?” Dwalin asked between heavy gasps. “What just happened?”

“I fucked you,” Nori answered innocently.

“But you… you’re...” Dwalin was bewildered, unable to comprehend what just happened.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I should explain.” He strutted around Dwalin once more and removed the object that penetrated him. Dwalin felt empty as it left him. Nori returned to reveal a translucent, latex dildo, smeared in grease. “It took a long time to collect enough rubber to mould a cock of this size,” he explained. “But I wanted something special for you, Dwalin. Something I knew you’d enjoy.” He held it close enough so that Dwalin could inspect it more closely. It was difficult to make out, but it appeared as though there was something embedded inside of the cock, a small, silver object. He squinted as he tried to make out the shape.

“The key to your harnesses,” Nori clarified. “I’ve had my eye on you for quite a while, Dwalin, and I’ve been preparing this little encounter for some time. I just wanted to be sure you would live up to my expectations before we begin working together.”

“Work together…?” Dwalin asked, shocked at the idea. “What are you… are you mad? What makes you think I’d work for you?”

Nori leant forward, hovering his lips just out of Dwalin’s reach. They brushed against Dwalin’s ever so lightly as he spoke. “I am certain you would do anything I ask of you, which is precisely what I need from a good dog.” Dwalin couldn’t even respond. Almost at once he was back at Nori’s mercy.

The Captain pulled away, and placed the rubber dildo at Dwalin’s feet. “I’ll leave it to you to figure out how to unlock yourself, I’m sure someone of your talents will have no trouble. Once freed, you’re to get some clothes on and report to my office.” Before leaving, Nori reached into his pocket and pulled out a large, leather bag that clinked as he tossed it in the air and caught it. “Oh, and I’ll be returning these to their rightful owner.” _The gems!_ Dwalin realised, as Nori turned and began strolling towards the door. _He had them all along!_

As Nori opened the door and let himself out, Dwalin pulled at his restraints with all his might. His energy has returned has rage filled him to the brim, and as Nori closed the door behind him, the last thing Dwalin saw was that cocky smirk.

The things Dwalin would do to him the instant he was free and had his hands on that pesky guard.

“NORI!!!”


End file.
